The Forbigen Clan
by SnowWinterRose
Summary: the last of her clan. what will she do when she starts a new life. will she go after revenge or learn how to protect the ones she cares about. follow her journey of love action and uncovering secrets that her clan hid from the world.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fiction so please be nice

Summery: the last survivor of the clan what will she do in the hidden leaf village will it be revenge or looking for a friend. follow rose on her journey of discovering her clans secrets.

All you could hear was whispers as a lonely hooded figure walk through the streets of the hidden village. The black cape swayed softly in the wind. As the figure advanced to the hokage tower it was surrounded by ANBU watching intently what the figure might do. Although bound the tension in the air was thick as everything went smoothly too smoothly for their liking. The figure cooperated and didn't put up a fight as if it has given up all together but in the shinobi world letting your guard down meant death and this case was not different.

The figure was roughly pushed into a large room with an old looking man sitting behind a desk. His eyes darkened when he saw the figure before him.

"I never thought I would live long enough to see one of your kind "he spoke softly

"…."

"tell me to what do I own the pleasure" he asked "from what I can see you are unarmed meaning you didn't come here for a fight so tell me what are your motives?"

"I wish to become a shinobi of this village" spoke a delicate velvet voice.

"give my one reason why?!" the hokage was more than shocked he knew the village she has come from was the most feared and most dangerous in the world. They were known for their brutal strength, inhuman speed also cunning tactics. The village never let anyone in or out. The village hidden in forgotten ice.

"there is no one left" the response broke the hokage out of his thoughts "they are all dead murdered by the surrounding villages and shinobis from all around"

"how is that possible" thought the hokage the most power full clan was slaughtered just like that! How come he didn't hear about this! As if reading his mind, the figure responded "the clan is very secretive and words don't travel fast in the ice land"

Yes, it made perfect sense "so tell me young one who are you"

"my name is Rose Winters the last survivor of the winter clan"


	2. Chapter 2

hi guys I'm on a roll today and since I had both chapters I thought why not publish both at once I hope you enjoy and please let me know what paring you would like I was thinking of kakashi but that could change, please let me know if something need changing other then that please enjoy.

"my name is Rose Winters the last survivor of the winter clan" said the figure taking of the black cloak. You could hear gasps in the room. The now identified girl had knee long snow white hair done in pigtails with side bangs. A heart shaped face with rose cheeks and plump red lips. The most captivating feature were her eyes. The sapphire eyes deep like the ocean but as cold as ice. The definition of beauty.

It took a minute to register. The girl didn't look older then 10 but from the years of being a hokage he knew not to judge a book by its cover.

"very well you will start in the academy tomorrow however as I do not trust you enough to be alone you shall be staying with me for the time being I will also send someone to check to see if you are telling the truth"

Rose beamed at that "thank you" she replied politely.

The day went by quickly Rose had her own room in the hokage estate. She was treated nicely and it felt different unlike where she came from no one ignored her or talked down on her it was a nice change and although it hasn't been long since she arrived here but people tolerated her although some were still weary of her others were well nice.

The morning came quickly and Rose quickly got dressed into her white kimono with a skirt (look up wa Lolita fashion) tied with a light blue obi pared up with white thigh high boots and white gloves. She had the ninja bag under the skirt making it well hidden jet easy to access. She finally put on a mask similar to that of an ANBU as it was shaped as a fox however hers had blue designs on it.

I quickly run out of the house and towards the academy. All you could see was a white blur. When I entered the academy, I was greeted by Iruka sensei

"ahh you must be Rose right" he asked politely with a not from me he continued "come with me I will introduce you to the class" he answered softly. As he walked into the classroom he was greeted chaos.

"would you please take your sets" the students quickly scrambled to their seats they knew better then to mess with Iruka sensei.

"we have a new student joining us today please welcome her" I took this as a sign to come in. As I came in I could hear the gasps of the students.

"hello my name is Rose Winters it a pleasure to meet you please take care of me" as I finished speaking there was an uncomfortable silence the suddenly

"why do you have a mask on is it because you are hideous" shouted a blond kid with whiskers on his face in an orange jumpsuit. Before Iruka could scold the young boy, I responded.

"beauty is in the eye of the beholder" everyone was surprised at my calm response

"then why do you wear that mask" asked a girl with pink hair.

"well there are a few reasons" everyone listened intently to what I had to say

"first I like my privacy also as the boy said earlier I am not someone you wish to look upon" I answered calmly. The same girl asked again this time shyly.

"why?" the question was innocent but no one was ready for the response they got.

"because I am a the black sheep of the family someone unwanted and because of this my face shall stay covered unless I speaking to the leader in this case the hokage" when I finished talking everyone looked at me with both pity and hurt the filling was new and I knew I didn't like it one bit. Iruka sensei broke the silence

"why don't you sit next to kiba, kiba please raise your hand"

I swiftly walked to the boy with his hand up I could tell he was a nice boy.

"hey I'm kiba nice to meet you oh and this is akamaru" he said pointing to the small white dog.

"hey I'm rose winters it's a pleasure to meet you both"

We started with the small talk which carried on throughout class. By the beginning of class we were already best friends. He soon introduced me to others and I noticed something new a warm feeling in my chest. "is this what it feels like to have friends" I thought to myself it definitely is nice.


	3. Chapter 3

hi guys I hope u enjoy this chapter if not please tell me so that I can improve for next time

2 years later

I slowly walked towards the academy it has been 2 years since I have come to live here. I still remember like it was yesterday. Today was an important day today was the day when we will be put into teams. I was very excited I just hoped that I will be put in the same team as kiba or Naruto. After we got to know one another we have grown to accept and respect one another they became like brothers to me. They were so sweet and immature both looking for attention.

As I walked into to the classroom I was greeted by shikamaru.

"hey rose "

"hey shikamaru are you exited to finally leave the academy" I asked

"it's such a drag I just hope I wont be put on the same team as those fangirls" he signed, speak of the devil and the devil will come.

"I got here first" announced sakura

"in your dreams my foot was at least an inch in front of yours" answered ino

"ha you wish"

"bilbow brow"

"inopig"

"bilbow brow"

"inopig"

"bilbow brow"

This was getting ridicules and it happened everyday I signed well at least its comical to watch. I sat in my seat and talked to kiba until there was silence behind me as I turned around I saw sasuke and Naruto kiss I was shocking but I had to bite my cheek to stop myself from laughing. However, all efforts failed when my eyes connected with kibas and we busted out laughing.

"Naruto how dear you take sasukes first kiss" screeched sakura

All the fangirls started attacking him however before any of them could do any real damage Iruka sensei came in.

"alright class I hope you are ready as today I shall be announcing your groups"

I stopped listening after that until my name was called out

"team seven will consist of Naruto"

Naruto perked you when his name was announced

"sakura" the look on sakuras face was priceless she was sulking everyone could tell Naruto on the other hand looked exited.

"sasuke" this time their facial expressions changed

"and finally rose" as my name was called out I was happy that I at least had one of my brothers in my team I looked at kibe and the look of disappointment and sadness adored his face.

"don't worry we can still see each other and practice together so don't worry" I explained

"really?"

"yes of course how can I abandon my little brother like that" I laughed a little at his response

"I'm not that small" indeed he wasn't he was a little bit taller than me with a strong built covered by his jacket.

"you shall meet your senseis after lunch" interrupted iruka sensei


End file.
